


Warmth

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO
Genre: Dark, Death, Depression, M/M, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jongin wandered around the cluttered apartment, blankly staring at nothing. He hasn’t shaved or showered in days; his body was finally giving out.

The emptiness threatened to abolish him, the darkness wanted to consume him. He stared at the picture frames, broken glass on the floor underneath them.

Burning emptiness. Cruel emotions.

He looked towards the kitchen, vaguely seeing a small figure in a Pororo apron bustling around, making pancakes, kimchi spaghetti, curry…

As he blinked the outline faded into the grey walls.

Through the ringing in his ears, he could hear the song they danced to in their living room. It’s funny because it only seemed like yesterday when they danced to that stupid song, the smiles on their faces shining enough to shame the sun itself in its blinding glory. Kyungsoo’s voice would bleed through his skin in the most glorious way, hushed notes to soothing sounds.

_It’s been fun but now_

_I’ve got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, ‘til then_

_When can we do it again?_

The song died down, the joyous tune fading back to the severe ringing pounding in his eardrums.

Jongin almost smiled.

Almost.

He sat down on the dusty couch and sobbed violently, screaming in anguish as his shoulders shook uncontrollably. Fuck, he was just so… so exhausted, so hurt, so utterly _empty._

He wanted to claw out his hair in frustration, to bite his own skin, to rip his eyes out until there’s only two gaping sockets. At least he wouldn’t have to see a world without Kyungsoo in it. God, he would do anything for just one more kiss from those plush lips, or having a pair of arms and legs to wrap around him at night to keep him warm because now he was just so cold, and so tired. Everything felt dead, and he felt lost. He wanted a way out, but he can’t do that to himself. Kyungsoo wouldn’t have been too happy with him.

“Give him back,” he whispered at first, and then he started screaming it, hoarse voice choking on his own spit pathetically, as he tried to inhale to ruin his vocal cords. He just wanted Kyungsoo to come back, how hard could it be? He just wants him there again…

He looked to his right, and he saw a faded outline his eyes and smile, telling him to stop crying. Jongin smiled painfully, reaching out to touch the outline’s face, only to have it disappear at the touch of his fingertips.

He cried even more at that, reality slipping in and out of time, right through his own hands. He needed something, he just _needed._

He looked with tear stained eyelashes at the dead flowers on the windowsill that Kyungsoo was trying so hard to keep alive. The petals withered away like he had been doing this whole time, falling onto the ground and shriveling up until someone came by to step on him to hear the satisfying crunch under their foot.

At least he would be dead.

Jongin finally managed to get up and go to the cold bedroom, sinking down onto the mattress, and curling up. He ran his palm over the other pillow, a faint scent still left over from the other. He just felt so cold.

Slowly, but surely, he started to sing to the faded outline of a body, smiling at him.

_Don’t close your eyes ‘cause your future’s ready to shine,_

_It’s just a matter of time before we learn how to fly,_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night,_

_There’s something in the air you can’t deny,_

_So let me know before I wave goodbye,_

_When can I see you again?_

The figure was still smiling, bringing up a small hand to caress his face. Jongin cried at the touch, the beautiful touch of those small fingers against his own skin.

The outline seemed to cry too as it leaned in to kiss Jongin, the plush lips gently pushing against his own while tears ran down his face.

The lips and hand disappeared, but there was something still there.

It was warmth.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo woke up beside Jongin that morning. He smiled dreamily, reaching out to touch that handsome face, but Jongin didn’t seem to wake. Frowning, Kyungsoo poked his cheeks a couple times, trying to get the other to wake up.

It hit him.

The sounds of Jongin murmuring into his ear as the beeping sound continued to drone on and on; smiling at the comfort it gave him. His body was becoming weaker and weaker with each passing breath until it finally gave out.

Kyungsoo began to wonder why he was even here. He did nothing wrong to deserve this torturous feeling of waking up as a dead person next to his lover.

But then again, it gave him a calm reassurance somehow; he had the chance to take care of Jongin one last time because he was most likely still in agony from his death.

Kyungsoo quickly got out of bed and ran to the kitchen, suddenly feeling determined to let Jongin know that he was there, and he wasn’t quite sure how, but he knew ways of how Jongin would be able to see him, but just barely.

He tied his Pororo apron on, and started to move around the kitchen, familiarizing himself once again with the materials. He never saw Jongin come out of the bedroom, but he sensed that he started to become a bit more solid. Unbeknownst to him, Jongin looked away, and Kyungsoo felt himself fade.

Determined, he marched out of the kitchen, walked straight past Jongin, and sat down beside the dusty stereo. He smiled faintly at the glowing button, waiting for his finger to push it. As he did so, the music came on, only a subtle tune to Jongin’s ears. Kyungsoo looked up at him, and tried to smile, but it disappeared once he realized that he was still invisible. He started to sing it, and he knew it got to the other’s ears somehow.

The next thing would horrify Kyungsoo to absolutely no end. Seeing Jongin crying, screaming, pained him so much that he couldn’t even look. It broke him and ripped at him, until he felt a sob forcing its way out of his chest.

“Give him back!” Jongin yelled into the desolate atmosphere. Kyungsoo finally got up, and ran over to the couch, placing himself beside Jongin. With all of his strength, he willed himself to be shown, and tried to calmly assure Jongin that it was okay, and to stop crying. His breath was almost taken away when Jongin looked at him with the most broken expression that he has ever seen. Kyungsoo kept talking, and the younger reached out a hand to touch his cheek. Kyungsoo tried to keep up his solid image, but most of his energy finally gave out just as the gentle hand lay on his cheek.

Kyungsoo blinked back the tears when Jongin turned to look straight ahead at the dead flowers.

“Oh, Jongin, I’m so sorry,” Kyungsoo whispered, sniffling and wiping at his eyes. Guilt washed over him as Jongin kept staring at the blackened, and withered orchids upon the windowsill.

Jongin stood up shakily and walked back to the bedroom. Kyungsoo almost went into his routine pout as he thought of how Jongin hasn’t eaten yet.

Sighing, he stood up as well, and followed Jongin into their bedroom. His heart broke further when he saw Jongin curl up pathetically, emptiness evident in his body, and Kyungsoo was filled with aching coldness, clawing at his soul. With the last bit of his energy, he made himself solid and climbed into the bed.

Jongin seemed to notice, and even though Kyungsoo didn’t have a heartbeat, he felt something speed up in his being. Kyungsoo smiled at him, trying not to let the tears fall.

He heard Jongin start to sing their song to him, and Kyungsoo couldn’t hold back anymore. He had to be fast since he knew that he was going to fade completely, and forever.

_When can I see you again?_

“Soon, my love,” Kyungsoo murmured, bringing up his hand to caress Jongin’s face. Trying to ignore Jongin’s tears, and his own as well, he leaned in and planted a firm, but soft kiss on those beautiful lips.

“I love you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo felt himself lift, and expand until he was gone.

As he rushed into that light, he knew that he had left something of his within Jongin.

Warmth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I'm really sorry if this sucks, I'm just using these things to get all the depressed feelings out of my system, and when I do that I tend to just jumble words together in a huge pile of word vomit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it at least?~

**Author's Note:**

> SOryry, here's another sad thing lmao, I needed to get all my sad stuff out, and yes I did use that song from Owl City, but I don't recommend listening to it while reading this woops....


End file.
